Beauty in japan
by ChrisStevieSmith
Summary: Its a story were the famous Author finds Harrison Evans (Harry Potter) Lost in Japan. Read about how young Harry and Usami Akihiko save eachother. Main bashing: Takahiro and Misaki.
1. You found me

**Hello everyone! this is my first ever uploaded fanfiction! **  
**please give it a chance? 3 **  
**English ain't my first language so it might be some spelling, and stuff wrong.. put i hope you still understand it and that it ain't to poorly written 3 **

**Parings is going to be Usami Akihiko and Harrison Evans **  
**with Misaki and Takahiro bashing. Sorry but i want to include them and even though i love the original parings i really want Usagi-sans brother to get some love so i give him Miskai... mkey?**

**i actually don't know how this story is going to develop but i hope you'll stay with me until the end!**

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

''speakin''  
'**'thinking''**  
''_parselmouth_''

Beauty in Japan

'Harrison's POV'

How did it end up like this?... i know they don't like me but come on.. ain't this going a little to far?  
My name is Harrison, Harry for short, Potter. But after the war i changed it to Evans, after my mother. And right now I'm in the middle of nowhere in Japan. How? Dursleys.  
You see my uncle Vernon was suddenly put on a business trip and decided to take the whole family with him and that unfortunately meant bringing me with them. At first i couldn't believe they were actually going to pay for my ticket, but then he mentioned special 'family' discount so it made sense in the end. And how i ended up alone? My 'lovely' uncle asked me to go inside the tourist agency and bring out maps so they wouldn't get lost, what i didn't know was that they already gotten maps from the Airport and left while i was receiving them. And now i'm the one walking around lost instead, feeling more alone then ever.

As my legs started giving in from the countless hours of walking around i sat down against a stone wall and as i looked up to the sky i felt tears steaming down my face.  
'**'Mom, Dad i'm sorry i can't be stronger..and Ron, Hermione i thought i really could handle your absent.. but after you all left me how am i supposed to live trough this?'' **

I folded my arms over my knees to hide my face as i mumbled incoherent sentences as i cried. What i didn't notice was the man watching me ever since he saw me sit down. i suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and as i looked up i saw the most beautiful color of Lavender staring in to my own Emerald colored once. ''Are you alright?'' i heard as i was brought back from my thoughts. ''You..speak english...'' i stated confused because ever since i left the Airport all i ever heard anyone speak was Japanese and this man before didn't look foreign at all. He still looked at me and i remembered the question ''im fine..'' easily lied as i wiped away my tears. ''You don't look fine to me'' He stated gently and placed his hand on my knee. ''Im sorry but my well being ain't any of your business'' I stood up even though my legs immediately protested against it. The man stood up a-swell and god was he tall! He looked down at me and the handsome man before me reached out a hand ''Usami Akihiko and you are?'' I looked at him skeptically, what the hell? ''that also ain't any of your business, it was a pleasure to met you but i have to go now BYE!'' i replied and started walking away from him. I felt as i walked that my legs really was protesting against moving after such a short rest. And as my legs gave in not more then 20 m of walking i felt strong arms wrapped around my waste to keep me from falling. ''i don't think its wise for you to walk when you obviously are exhausted, were do you live kid? ill give you a ride'' He released me as i didn't speak and as i turned to look at him i saw a gentle face with slight worry showing in his eyes and i knew he was a kind hearted man. But i didn't even know where the Dursleys where staying and as the silence stretched for what felt like forever but only where i few minutes i felt the depression i worked so hard to push for moths come back to me. ''I don't know..'' i answered in such a small voice it was a miracle that he heard me. ''You don't know?'' he asked in a shocked voice and i felt my temper boil.

''NO IF I DID DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE WALKING AROUND THIS BIG FUCKING TOWN FOR HOURS?!'' i screamed at him and i didn't notice that my tears had started falling again. i sobbed as i sat down and hid my face in my knees once again and i felt him approach me. ''its okey, ill help you find your parents again, its okey'' he sooted me as he gently squeezed my knee for reassurance. ''They're dead..'' ... we sat in silence until i felt like i had to explain his confusion. ''I live with my relatives.. '' ''well i can help you find you relatives if your willing to give me you name'' i looked up from my knees and looked at his face.. '' we don't share the same last name but i guess sense your helping me, i'm Harrison Evans, But my relatives name is Dursley'' he looked at me with the same gentle smile as before and stood up. he stretched out his hand and helped me up. ''Well Harrison lets go to my car and ill make a call okey?'' he asked but soon remembered how exhausted i was and lifted me up bridal style ''What are you doing?!'' ''Well caring you too the car, you almost collapsed 15 minutes ago, can't let that happen can we?'' He was right of course and i did find it nice to be carried after having walked most of the day ''Thank you'' i answered and smiled at him with the first real smile sense the death of Voldemort and his loved once.  
_

'**Usami's POV'**

I the great lord Usami Akihiko woke up to the most, god forgive my language, FUCKING irritating sound in the world.. A vacuum cleaner.. Misaki must be up cleaning again i thought as i stretched my arms as far as i could over my head and yawned. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went to get dressed. I looked inside my wardrobe **''ugh, why can't i just wear my pajamas? i'm at home for god sake!''** But ever since Misaki been living here it's not grown up enough.. i can't believe the last time i wore anything else but suites was the day before Misaki moved in. I remember the day i just didn't bother wearing a suit but instead dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a normal white t-shirt Misaki said i looked like i was going through some sort of 30 life crises. So i stopped.  
i dressed in my normal grey suit, blue shirt and yellow tie and looked over at the clock seeing it was 07.30 and in half an hour Misaki was leaving for work. You see its been about 6 years now since Misaki started living with me, being my lover and so on. Now his not the 18 year old sweet little boy i fell for but a gorgeous 23 year old man.

I still love him very much, but i'm afraid of his changes. it took 2 years for him to confess his love for me and i was so happy but now.. i rarely hear it anymore. Every show of affections needs to start with insults and fights until i get him to give in. At first i thought it was his way to show affections because of insecurities but no matter how much i tell him i love him its never changed.  
'**'your thinking to much..''** I opened the door to a glorious smell coming from down stairs but also a smell thats certainly not home cooked **''when did he stop cooking?'' **  
''Good morning Usagi-san'' I looked at my left and saw Misaki placing out a the breakfast and pour up my cup of coffee. ''Good morning Misaki'' i leant in for a kiss but he avoided it and cleared his throat ''I already ate and i might be a bit late so don't wait up okey?'' He had already put on his shoes and was about to go out the door as i slipped my arms around him ''Usag..'' he was cut of as i kissed him gently on the lips and as i broke the kiss i smiled at him but he just huffed and opened the door and walked out saying something that sounded as Pervert before the door closed.

i just sighed and went to eat my breakfast and when i was done i was just about to take a smoke as i noticed that i didn't have any left. I left the apartment and as i was about to walk over the street i saw a short boy,15 maybe?, with black unruly, but stylish, hair with cloths 5-6 sizes to big for him sit down with his back against the stone wall looking up at the sky. I was about to leave until i saw the most beautiful shade of green eyes fill with tears that soon slid down his cheeks. This boy was gorgeous! And would most definitely be mistaken for a girl, well a really small chested one, but still! The boy looked exhausted and i just looked at him as i heard him mumble sorry, forgive me, i miss u etc. in a heart broken voice.

as i had presented myself and he had turned to leave i saw how his legs protested and i knew it weren't long until he would collapse and i was right, with quick steps i caught him. As he told me his parents were dead i was shocked and that was an understatement! But then it all fell to place when he told me about his relatives. I usually wouldn't have cared, i know i'm a douche, but this boy interested me and i felt i needed to help him. His name was Harrison Evans, it really fitted him, and as i was about to turn around and show him the way to my car i remembered the exhaustion of the young boy and lifted him up bridal style and was prepared for the screams and commands to be released but it never came instead he thanked me and showed me the most innocent and pure hearted smile i ever seen in my life.

'**NORMAL POV'**

They sat in the car in silence. Since Usami had ended the call to the airport saying the dursleys nephew was lost and didn't know the hotel they had booked. he waited for them to call back and was driving slowly around town to waste some time. ''Thank you for helping me'' Harry said to break the uncomfortable silence and looked out the window. ''Your welcome Harrison'' Usami was stopping at the red light and watched people walk over the street in front of his sport car with many looks thrown at it while they were passing. ''Harry'' said the younger boy, still looking out the window. ''what?'' Usami asked confused. ''You can call me Harry, its shorter and i'm more used to it'' this time he looked up in to the writers eyes and showed a small smile. ''Harry then'' the author said and smiled back. As his cellphone started ringing he returned his eyes to the road and answered with a polite hello. The airport lady said that the Dursleys had checked in on Sangri-la hotel. And Usami immediately turned the car around after he had ended the call and informed Harry.

Harry didn't know if he was happy or sad that the author found them so fast. He weren't that exited for the upcoming 'punishment' to come for what ever reason they now decided, he just hoped it wouldn't be to ruff since they were at a hotel Vernon couldn't be that stupid.. could he?  
Usami Parked the car a few meters away from the entrance and was just about to lift the boy up as Harry just took a hold of his arm to steady himself as he slid out the car. ''Thank you but i think its better if i just walk, i don't want to worry them'' He said but the author noticed how fake the smile the younger of the two gave. ''If your sure'' He just said. Usami didn't want to push him to much.

''BOY!'' a large whale like man screamed and Harry flinched violently and tightened his grip on the author. He let go of the arm just as fast and walked up to the large man and what seemed to be his family and the author just fallowed behind without a word but looked uneasily at the back of young harry. ''Hi uncle Vernon'' Harry said with the bravest voice he could muster up but it wasn't strong enough to be more then a whisper.  
''And how did you find the way here? using that freakiness of yours?!''  
It was true that Harry could have used a locating spell but since he hadn't eaten in almost a weeks time now he wasn't strong enough to do any stronger spells then lumos or alohomora or other simple spells. ''No uncle, Mr. Akihiko-san was nice enough to help me'' And that was when Harrys Uncle noticed the ash blond haired man behind his nephew looking anything but amused.  
''Oh thank you sir for bringing the boy here i hope he wasn't to much of a burden wasting your time and all'' he said as he looked down at his nephew with a stare that said clearly that he was to await a punishment.

''No not at all, he's been anything but. Your his uncle? may i ask why young Harry didn't have the location to the hotel? and why he was 5 miles from the hotel?'' he said an harry noticed the unamused stare he sent his uncle.  
''Oh it was just a simple misunderstanding wasn't it boy? The boy was so curios and walked away from us when we were getting the maps from the tourist agency you see. we hadn't told him the name of the hotel because we believed he wouldn't walk away from us.'' his uncle lied with ease after many years of practice. ''Now if you would excuse us we would like to go and order us some food. Good day'' he said as he sensed that Usami was about to throw in some more questions. They walked in to the hotel with Harry throwing a last glance at Usami with a sad smile painted to his beautiful face. And Usami vowed that this wasn't going to be the last time he saw Harrison.

**SO! what did you think? was it a good chapter? should i continue with the story? was it to short or to long? any questions? any tips? please leave a rewive! ^^ 3 / Chris**


	2. Saving the hero

**Okey so i decided to update another chapter and i tried to make it longer! **  
**i am a 17 year old swedish 'hobby' writer so don't hate on it to much please! i would love some reviews though~ **  
**i do not own any of the characters!**  
**and also i thought when harry is speaking about Usagi-san he doesn't use the 'san' because he is an english men and not from japan, but when he speaks out laud he uses it to be polite? what do you think?**  
_

Beauty in Japan

'Harrisons POV'

As the doors to the hotel lobby closed and I couldn't see Akihiko anymore, I was pushed in to an elevator with my cousin and we were told to go to the second floor and wait because the elevator had a weight limit, and with both my uncle and cousin in the same elevator it would probably break.  
As the elevator had stopped my cousin decided it would be fun to tell me what my uncle probably would do; which I by no means didn't deny because I knew at least some of it would happen. And as soon as my uncle and aunt stepped out from the elevator we immediately got orders to go to room 341. I walked behind them and tried to make as little sound as possible, but as soon as they reached the room my uncle told my aunt and cousin to go put on some nice cloths and then leave down to the hotel's restaurant. It took less than 10 minutes until they were both dressed and they walked out the door while I was left with my very bemused looking uncle.  
''YOU LITTLE FREAK! How dare you embarrass us like that?!'' He screamed at me as I received a punch to my face and flew down on the hard floor with a muffled scream. I knew that the less sound I made. the sooner the 'punishments ends'.  
''YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID THE REST OF THE WEEK OR ELSE!'' he said as the last kick to my stomach was fired.  
As he changed his shirt I lay still on the floor; waiting on him to leave. Then, 5 minutes and a threat later, I was finally left alone.

I stood up on shaky legs as I reached the bathroom and as I looked in to the mirror I saw that I had received a black eye from the earlier punch.  
'**'A black eye? He seriously gave me a black eye? Is he that stupid?!'' **  
I walked out of the bathroom, walking towards the bedroom and saw that there only was two beds. One for my aunt and uncle and one for Dudley so.. Where did they expect me to sleep? I got my answer as I saw a blanket in the corner by the window. **''Damn''** I went to the corner and put the blanket on; waiting for the night sky to come and end this horrible day.

4 hours later my relative's returned and they were going to bed. They sent me out of the room in to the living room area and said that I could sleep on the floor next to the window in there instead since they didn't want me to disturb them. I think they're just afraid that I'll hex them in their sleep. Like sending me out the room would help them. But since I am to weak and the law states I can't use magic against muggles unless they agree on it, I can't do a thing.  
As I was looking at the night sky I couldn't help thinking about Akihiko and if I would ever see him again.  
_

'Akihiko's POV'

Usami was once again awoken to a horrible sound but this time it was Misaki's phone. The brunet was home late at night; Drunk and insensitive. When Usami had asked the younger man to why he had come home at 02.40 drunk and extremely loud, his answer had been 'shut up you damn pervert' together with other insults that ended with him being a perverted old man. Usami had never been awake or anywhere near by when Misaki decided to get drunk but he had never been more hurt then last night. But Misaki had still ended up in Usami's bed even though Usami, for the first time since they became lovers, didn't want to share the bed that night. But Misaki wouldn't listen and so here they were in Usami's room with that red phone ringing.''Misaki...'' he groaned but got no answer.

''Misaki your phone'' he said a little louder but no answer so Usami reached for the phone and answer himself. ''Hello Misaki?'' He heard through the other end of the phone and Usami was no longer half asleep. ''Haruhiko? wha...'' he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Misaki had snatched back the phone and ended the call glaring at the author.  
''Since when was it okay to answer somebody else phone?'' he asked; voice full of irritation.  
''Since it's waking me up and the owner keeps sleeping!'' I answered just as irritated ''Why was my brother calling you?''  
''And what does it matter to you who is calling me?!'' He shouted as he stood up holding his head and grimacing at the headache caused by the hangover.  
He sent me one last glare and walked out of the room, slamming the door and then the room was silent. I jumped up from the bed and ran after Misaki that I'd heard were down  
stairs making some coffee.

''And since when have you been friendly with Haruhiko?!'' i grabbed his shoulder and made him face me.  
''Why not?! He's your brother?! Shouldn't I be friends with my boyfriend's brother?!'' he asked as he ripped himself away from me.  
''Last time I checked he wasn't after a friendship!''  
''Well he has changed then hasn't he? Compare to someone else!'' I just looked in to the man's face as my loved one defended the one that has tried to separate us two for years. As I looked in to his eyes I saw nothing but pure anger sent my way in a heated glare. I walked pass him and went to get dressed. When I returned he was sitting outside on the balcony drinking coffee and talking on the phone with my brother I supposed. I sent him one last glance and then left the apartment; Deciding to drive in to the city hoping to meat Harrison once again.

As he parked the car next to a food store near the hotel, he went in and bought some cigarettes and on the way out he saw Harrison sitting on a bench with a black eye; looking more depressed then the day before.

'Normal Pov'

''Harrison?'' Usami asked and the boy turned his face facing him completely.  
''Akihiko-san? What are you doing here?'' Harry looked at Usami as he sat down next to him.  
''What the hell happened to you?'' Harry looked away from the worried face Usami had as he caressed his cheek  
''I fell... And hit... my face...'' He lied and even he thought it sounded weak.  
Usami looked at the teen as he looked down at his hands and then it hit him.  
''Harry, did you uncle have anything to do with this?'' He asked so softly and gently that Harry turned to look at him with eyes hopeless and desperate. He didn't say anything but the silence was taken as a yes by both of them.  
''BOY COME HELP YOUR AUNT CARRY THOSE BAGS'' The sound of his uncle's voice made even people that passed by to jump.

Harry stood up to go help them but Usami stopped him and Harry looked at him with confusion painted to his face.  
''Akihi...'' he was cut off when his uncle decided to go get his nephew.  
''You damn boy, you come when I call after y...'' His uncle stopped his ranting as soon as he saw the authors face.  
''We meet again I see'' said Usami to the fat whale in front of him. His uncle laughed nervously when he saw the authors bemused face once again.  
''Indeed we do'' said his uncle that still looked nervous.  
''I would like to talk to you about Harrison here if it is possible'' he said and looked down when Harry yanked his arm down and looked at him with a look that said  
''Stop! You will only get me in more trouble''  
''I don't thi...'' he was cut off by the look the writer sent his way. He grabbed Harrys hand and walked past the whale signaling him to follow or else...

Usami led them back to the hotel and in the Dursley's hotel room where the first thing that met his eyes was the blanket that had been nicely folded by the window; which made Usami suspect the young boys sleeping agreements. Mr. Dursley sat down on the couch before Harry and Usami had taken a seat.  
''Now as we are in more privacy explain to me how exactly the boy got this black eye when yesterday his face was free from bruises?'' Vernon sat looking at his nephews face with a irritated look.  
''Oh that? It's nothing to worry about. Dudley and his cousin here just wrestled a little and the boy here just happened to bruise easily'' His uncle lied and that was when the author smirked at him and Harry was reminded by the same smirk that Snape had plastered on his face every time his potion would be brewed wrong and he could take points.  
''That wasn't what Harry here told me, and you see even his lie I didn't believe'' Usami lent forward and started talking low and dangerously  
''Now you see, I believe you, Mr. Dursley, is responsible for this'' he said and once again his bemused face took place as he lent back again and looked down at Harry who was looking worried and afraid .

''And I would like to take over his guardian ship and you will give it over or else...'' He finished the threat for Vernon to fill in and that was when his uncle started getting red out of anger  
''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! THREATENING ME?!'' he screamed and Usami once again smirked.  
''Someone who will do anything to get the boy out of your treatment! And you better choose wisely because I can make you and your family disappear without a trace'' he ended and Vernon looked shocked. He quickly got up and went to the door; opened it and motioned them to get out. Harry looked at Akihiko in confusion. He thought his uncle was telling Akihiko to leave and didn't take the threat seriously.  
''Take him and never come back'' The man said as he glared at Usami.  
Harry noticed that Akihiko looked satisfied but the threat made him wonder who the hell Akihiko was. Usami grabbed Harrison's arm and nodded at Vernon be for passing him. They didn't speak until they reached the car and Harry was the first to speak.  
''Bloody hell...'' he looked at Akihiko's confused face.  
"BLOODY HELL!'' he then screamed and looked afraid and confused and tears was gathering in his eyes.

Usami didn't know what to do. He was shocked by the teen's reaction and as he was about to answer the teens outburst, Harry passed out and was barley caught in time by the bigger male. Usami lifted the unconscious teen inside the car and as he drove he noticed how peaceful the teen looked while sleeping. It made him think back to the 18 year old naive little Misaki who once also looked so peaceful and innocent while sleeping.  
Usami got worried for the future Misaki... he wasn't the sweet school boy he fell for anymore, but a gorgeous and independent young man with a job.  
As he stopped the car at a red light the angelic face next to him started to wake up. He looked out of the front window and as he realized he was in a car he turned his face to look towards the driver. Usami smiled but he just kept staring.  
''You...you took me away from them...'' it wasn't a question but a statement and the older just nodded. The light turned green and Usami started driving again.  
''Where are we going?'' Harry was tense and did not trust the man as easily as before.  
''To my apartment'' Usami didn't understand what had made Harry so guarded...had he said something to insult the boy? He didn't think so..  
''What's on your mind Harry?'' he asked as if nothing had happened.

''Why did you help me?'' Harry was waiting and he wouldn't stop questioning until he got his answer.  
''Because I care about you'' Usami stated truthfully. He did care about the boy and would do anything to help him even though they still were strangers.  
Harry snorted and looked disbelieving at the author.  
''You don't even know me!'' the author looked at Harrison out of the corner of his eye and saw the teen looking irritated.  
''I don't need to know your life story to know you. What I saw was a sweet young boy being abused by his family. Isn't that reason enough?'' Akihiko stopped the car and turned facing the upset teen.  
''You are already dear to me Harrison and you can't believe how much you have been on my mind since I first met you'' Harry sat speechless and suddenly threw his arms around the author's neck and hugged him while tears slid down his flawless cheeks.  
''Thank you'' he sobbed in to the taller man's shoulders and Usami hugged him back as he soothed the teen while rubbing a hand gently on the boys back.

After a while, Harry let go and wiped his face clean from the tears and smiled at the author  
''I'm 18 so technically I'm a grown up you know? Not a little helpless kid.'' Harry stated and started giggling when Usami turned and faced him with a dumbfounded look on his face. They arrived shortly after and Harry had calmed down when they stepped out from the car. Usami led the way to the apartment door and un-locked it before walking in to the house that was currently empty. He sighed and stepped in to the empty apartment and Harry fallowed inside.

''It's so big... do you live with someone?'' Usami was just about to answer when he heard a familiar laugh coming from outside the front door and as Misaki stepped and snapped his phone shut he looked first at Akihiko with a smirk and then at Harry standing behind him. Misaki's smirk turned in to a frown as he looked down at the beauty next to his boyfriend.  
''Who is he?'' Misaki stated rudely. Harry tensed from the way the questioned had sounded and now he got his answer, Akihiko was indeed having a roommate. Harry hided even further behind the author and as Akihiko placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly he relaxed a little.

''This is Harrison Evans, he's a tourist from England and will be staying with us'' Usami answered with a voice warning Misaki to not make any fuss about it.  
Harry frowned in confusion since he didn't understand the language at all. Misaki just kept staring at him still frowning and looked back at the author  
''Can't he speak?'' he asked and Usami chuckled and answered gently  
''Of course he can, but not Japanese. I don't think he understood what you asked at all'' He said while looking down at Harry who was looking more and more confused.

''Harry this is Misaki my boyfriend. He was just asking who you were'' Harry nodded and reached out his hand to Misaki and said  
''I'm Harrison Evans, nice meeting you'' in Japanese. And Usami looked down at him with shock filled eyes as the two of them shook hands.  
''I thought you didn't speak Japanese?''  
''I don't, I learned that from the movie they were airing on the plane'' he answered as he looked up at Akihiko with a little proud smile.  
''Usagi-san'' Misaki whined when his boyfriend weren't paying him any attention. Usami looked at him with a question look.

''Would you like me to fix dinner?'' he asked as if Harrison weren't there anymore at all.  
''Yes that would be nice I'm sure Harrison is starving by now'' What they didn't know was that Harry actually were starving.  
Misaki went passed them with a huff and started ordering food. Usami sighed and led Harry further in to the apartment and up the stairs. He opened the other guest room which was filled with bears since nobody used it.  
''I hope u don't mind the bears for one night ill move them tomorrow though'' he asked as he let the boy inside the room.

''No not at all'' he answered simply as he looked around the room filled with stuffed teddy bears. Usami noticed the look in Harry's eyes immediately. It was a fond look and Usami wouldn't mind sharing the bears if it would make Harrison happy.  
''I'll get you some of Misaki's old cloths for tonight and we will go shopping tomorrow is that alright?'' Harry turned around and started protesting against the shopping but ended up agreeing since Akihiko wouldn't budge.

They went down stairs in to the kitchen seeing food set out on the table Harry sat down between the men and Akihiko started filling up his plate with food for him seeing Harrys discomfort.  
Harry just stared on his plate seeing the mountain of food his now landlord served him. After the dinner, not even half of the plate that Akihiko had served him was finished and said man looked at the teen with concerned  
''Harry? Don't you like it?'' Harry looked in to the lavender eyes while blushing and staring angrily at his plate  
''I do... but if I try to eat more it will just come up again...'' Akihiko looked even more worriedly now than before  
''I usually didn't get food... for a long period of time...'' Harrys angrily glare at his plate turned in to a shadow of shame.

''Harry it's not your fault...You don't have to force yourself to eat just... take food whenever you are hungry okay?'' The author soothed while gently rubbing his had in comfort on the boys back while cursing the Dursley's in his head.  
Harry looked up at Akihiko and smiled feeling safe and wanted again. Both of them missed the jealous look Misaki was shooting at them.  
After dinner Harry went to take a shower and dress in a once again to big PJ, though not as big as his cousins. He went to sleep but before he closed the door to his room, Akihiko walked by and Harry felt the need to stop him.

''Akihiko-san... Thank you for everything...'' Harry smiled and kissed the authors cheek before walking in to his room. Harry missed the look of shock on the authors face but also when the shocked face turned into a precious gentle smile.

**SO! its a little longer then before right? well.. what do you think? is it good or should i change something? do you understand it or is it just a mess? please leave a review and ill do my best to answer! loooots of love, Chris.**


	3. Confusion

**Hello everybody! thank you all for still fallowing the story! 3  
i must say that it's really fun to write and have people actually read it! 3  
last chapter was still a little to short for my liking so ill try to make it longer mkey?~**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

~SPELL~

As shocked as Usami felt when Harry had kissed his cheek goodnight, he couldn't help but keep the delightful smile as he went down the stairs. As soon as he got to the balcony he was met by a very displeased look on Misaki's face.

''So...when is he leaving?'' He asked it in a nonchalant voice while frowning slightly.

''He will be staying here for as long as he like'' Usami replied as he went to bend over the balcony fence as he reached down his pockets for the cigarettes.

''Why? Doesn't he have his own family?'' Usami couldn't do anything other the sigh and close his eyes while pinching his nose bridge.

''An abusive one, so I have taken over his guardianship'' Misaki made a choking sound and just looked at his lover whit wide eyes

''YOU DID WHAT?!'' Misaki couldn't believe that the little shit was actually staying for maybe years!

''You heard me, and don't start screaming he just went to bed'' Usami answered in the most calm voice he could muster.

''Since when have you ever wanted anyone to stay with you?! I thought I was the only exception!'' Misaki did not scream but raised his voice high enough for Usami to get the message.

''So your saying I should have left him there with his whale like uncle who abuses him; That I should have left a helpless boy just because I'm not really a people person?!'' Usami was almost screaming and had a hard time calming down as he was panting after his rant.

''Why not just call the cops?! It's easier than to take care of some brat! What's next?! Adopting a fucking zoo?!'' Usagi-san just looked at his lover and walked passed him without a word.

''DONT YOU JUST LEAVE!'' he screamed and Usami turned around with a glare at his boyfriend.

''I have nothing more to say to you'' he said in such a cold voice that made the atmosphere so thick you could cut it with a knife.

They just stared at each other in silence; hearing each other panting and heavily breathing- signing each other that they both tried to stay calm-. Then it came clear to Usami that Misaki really had changed. He doesn't cook, his staying out late being irresponsible, he is friends with Usami's brother-who they both knew he wanted Misaki to be more than just a friend-, he insults the elder one more than ever, and most of all Usami couldn't see any love in those beautiful green hued eyes that once held and reflected his whole heart.

''Misaki... I think it's time for us to end this...'' Usami's voice was nothing more than a shallow whisper, but Misaki heard it loud and clear.

''IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN BRAT?! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL ANYMORE?!'' Misaki's face was flushed with anger and he kept his stare on the author before him.

''You know your feelings have changed for me and don't you dare try to deny it!'' Usami didn't scream but was clearly un-amused by Misaki's outburst and accusations.

''It has gone on for too long and I can't take the insults anymore! When was the last time I kissed you without being called pervert?! When was the last time you said you loved me?! When did my brother start being the reason of our fights?! You don't cook food for us anymore; all I ever eat is somebody else's food that's cooked without any love...The love that once was here, does not exist anymore'' as Usami ranted, his voice grew more desperate, stronger, more heart breaking while also slowly tuning down to a shallow whisper until he became quiet; only his heavily breathe reminded to be heard.

The silence stretched in the air until Misaki decided to finally break it ''So it's over now?'' Usami just nodded and Misaki was still looking at Usami until he decided it was enough.

He walked passed Usami and in to his room and the author heard drawers open and after a few minutes the younger of the two stood fully dressed with his bags in his hands.  
''Misaki you don't have to leave you can st...'' he was cut off by Misaki who looked emotionless at the author.

''It's okay, I have friends who's willing to take me in'' and as on cue they heard a knock and as Misaki opened the door Haruhiko stood there waiting for the young man with a knowing smirk at the author. Misaki walked over and gave Haruhiko a quick kiss on the cheek and left the apartment and Usami just stood and stared at his brother whose smirk just grew at the sight of his brother's shock looking face.

''It seems I won at last, doesn't it brother?'' Usami you stood and stared as the door closed and he was left alone in the dark hallway.

_

Harry woke up at 06.00 and as much as he would like to sleep more, he couldn't. Instead he dressed in the white button up shirt and black pants that was given to him the day before.  
It was about 2 sizes too big for him but it was defiantly better than his cousins' old clothes. As he walked down to the kitchen, he didn't see the author or the brunet being anywhere on the bottom floor so he assumed they still were sleeping and walked in to the kitchen to make some breakfast. As he opened the fridge he saw a carton with eggs and some milk. He also saw some bacon, but other than that the fridge where empty, so Harry decided that some scramble eggs with bacon and some toast would be served as a breakfast today. When the clock turned 07.00 he heard the door to the authors' room open and a half asleep ash-blond man walked down stairs in a black pair of sweatpants and a green t-shirt rubbing his eyes with one hand and the other where occupied with caring a giant bear.

As Usami walked down stairs a wonderful smell hit him and he turned his stare to the kitchen where he saw Harry cooking breakfast and his heart jumped a little at the idea of eating home cooked after so long. But he quickly frowned when he saw Harry lay out 3 plates with food. He walked up to the table and sat down and as Harry came back with a teapot and 3 cups he smiled sadly at him.

''I'm sorry Harry, Misaki isn't going to eat with us'' Harry stared at Akihiko and felt even more confused when the man before him smiled sadly at him.

''Why not?'' he asked softly when he noticed how upset Akihiko were.

''We had a fight last night.. And broke up... so he left'' Akihiko looked out of the window seeing how god mocked him by making the day sunny when he felt like going back upstairs and hide in his bed while listening to the rain hit the roof. He looked back at Harry and saw how the young ones face had turn shocked and had a glint of guilt in it.

''Is it because I'm staying here?.. You know I could al...'' he was cut off by Akihiko grabbing his hand and looking sternly at his face.

''It's not your fault'' Harry looked in to the authors' eyes and saw that he was serious.  
When Usami let go of his hand he started eating some of the food and Akihiko did the same. They ate in silence but it weren't an uncomfortable silence, just a quiet meal with sneak peeks at each other from time to time.

As both of them had finished their meal, Harry started doing the dishes and got worried as he saw the author lit a smoke while looking lost in thoughts. He dried the last of the dishes and went to Akihikos' side, laid a hand on top of his shoulder and the taller of the two turned his head to face a worry looking boy.

''Are you okay?'' The question was asked so softly it melted the man heart. Akihiko weren't really sad about the break up with Misaki but about how Misaki had change under the years they lived together and the betrayal he felt when Misaki had befriended his brother without a word. He was glad though that he had Harry here with him even though they still didn't know much about each other.

''I'm fine, just a little tired'' Harry still had the worried look on his face but nodded and went in to the living room and sat down on the red couch had stared around the room, taking a good look around where he now lived as he was too busy yesterday.

''Akihiko-san do you have any books around here?'' Harry looked back to see if the author where listening.

''Yeah, but I keep them in my study. Harry nodded as Usami went to show him the way.

As they stood in front of the shelves stuffed with different books Harry noticed that most of them had the name of the man beside him on them.

''Akihiko-san... Are you a writer?'' He didn't look at him but instead took a book from the shelves to inspect them.

''Yes, in fact I'm quite well known in Japan'' As Harry looked up at him he saw the little one just studied him, but his eyes quickly returned to the book he was holding and after a while he put it back and looked at the other shelves. Usami noticed that Harry didn't seem shocked when he told him he was a famous writer but instead examined his books.

''You know you can barrow any books you would like to read, and we can always go to the book shop if it's something you would like to read that's not here'' Harry just looked at him and nodded with a smile.

Harry had chosen two books; both written by the author who currently were his landlord. Usami smiled at the interest the young one had in his books. Misaki had never been interested in reading and it hadn't bothered the author at all but he felt pride spread in his heart as Harry showed interest in his work. As Harry sat down on the couch again he remembered he still had his belongings shrinked inside his hoodie and he knew he was strong enough to un-shrink them but he couldn't just un-shrink them because what would Akihiko say if he suddenly had strange books and other stuff in his room when he hadn't brought anything then the cloths he had on.

Harry was considering telling Akihiko that he was a wizard but he was afraid and could you really blame him? He had lived in an abusive environment all his life because of his ''freakiness'' so what would stop Akihiko from not doing the same? He felt bad for his distrust against the author, but he couldn't do anything to defend himself if the author was going to go against him. He couldn't use magic against a muggle that had guardianship over him, that was going against the law even if said guardian was abusive which made Harry once again hate the ministry of magic.  
As Harry was deep in thoughts just staring at the cover of the book he was holding Usami looked at his face waiting for the young one to finish his thinking.

Harry turned his face and looked seriously at the author.

''If I...Were a bit different... Would you... Hurt me?'' he asked as he tried to form the words so it wouldn't sound too rude.

Akihiko just looked at Harry and wondered why the boy looked so nervous but serious as the question had left his mouth.  
He though it must be something very serious to the boy as he secede reassurances.

''Harry it doesn't matter if you would have green skin or were half a dog! I would and will never hurt you''

Akihiko looked in to the green eyes of the young one and saw that he was believed.

''I...I'm a wizard...'' he said it slowly and soft enough for the author to let it sink in and they sat in silence until the author nodded slowly in confusion.  
''...Would you mind if I showed you...?'' Harry looked even more nervous now and fidget whit the sleeve of his shirt. Akihiko didn't know what to say...** ''Do he think he's a Wizard? ... Or is he good with tricks?.. that must be it''** Akihiko nodded again and his eyes wived as Harry came back with his black hoodie and took out small books and placed them on the couch and made them grow to its original size.

Harry looked over at Akihiko and saw his shocked face as he stared at the books and then at Harry and then back to the books again. Akihiko slowly touched the books and looked back in to the boys' face which was filled with un-fallen tears. He caressed the boys' face and smiled. It was a miracle! Magic was real!

''Why are you crying little one? This is amazing'' Harry looked in to the lavender eyes and saw that the author was speaking nothing else than the simple truth.

Harry flew his arms around the authors' neck and cried on to his shoulder.  
Akihiko let him cry until he was finished which were several minutes later.

''I thought you would hate me'' he said softly not looking up from the crook of Akihikos neck.

''Why would you think something like that?'' Akihiko was speechless as he heard what the Dursleys' had done just because the boy had been brought a gift. ''It's nothing wrong with you; you're just more special than I thought you were''

This time Harry looked up and saw that Akihiko had meant every word. Harry sniffed and looked at the pile of books he had un-shrieked and let go of Akihiko.  
He levitated them to his room and once again the two of them sat in silence but not for long. The door opened and a pissed of looking Takahiro was standing in the hallway.  
''Takahiro?..What are you doing here? You should have called.'' Akihiko thought he knew the reason for his best friends visit, but surely Misaki hadn't...?

''YOU USED MY LITTLE BROTHER AND THREW HIM OVER TO YOU BROTHER?! BECAUSE YOU FOUND ANOTHER BOY TO PLAY WITH! HOW HEARTLESS ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY BROTHERS INNOCENT HEART?!''

Harry just looked at the unknown man and the face of Akihiko as the man who claimed to be Misakis brother was screaming insults.  
As Takahiro was finished with his rant Akihiko stood up and walked up to him to try and make him calm down but he didn't get far as he found himself on the floor with a throbbing cheek. Takahiro just looked at Akihiko and then at Harry; still looking pissed.  
Akihiko and Misaki had told Takahiro about their relationship 3 years ago so it wasn't as he didn't accept homosexuals but that his brother had called him in the morning saying that Usami-san had broken up with him because of some slut he picked up from the street.

Takahiro threw a disgusted look at Harry which made Harry want to go and hide.  
He banged the door behind him and once again they were left alone. Harry raced from the couch and sat down beside Usami and gently touched his hurt chin.  
''Are you okay Akihiko-san?'' Harry had been shocked and afraid of doing anything since he couldn't defend himself.  
''I'm okay, it doesn't hurt so much.'' Akihiko sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his head '**'Think our friendship is over huh?''** Akihiko stood up, sighed and went to lock the door if he decided to come back. He didn't want to take the chance of Harry getting hurt.

Harry hadn't understood anything the angry man had said and then it hit him. He rushed up to his room with a confused looking authors eyes looking at him as he ran. As he got to the room he quickly searched in one of the books of magic and found what he searched for; A language spell.**_ ''~Meam alteri tabescere~'_**' as soon as he was done he ran down stairs and smiled wildly.  
Akihiko just looked at him and then smiled back confused  
''What?'' This made Harry smirk.

''Now I don't have to be so confused when people visit you'' He proudly replied.  
Akihiko was looking with wide eyes at the boy. **''He answered in Japanese!''**

Harry was still smiling and almost jumped with joy when Akihiko smiled widely back at him.

_

Hours had been wasted in shopping cloths for Harry and some food as the fridge gave out the idea of collecting spiders if it stayed empty. They both were feeling starved as they arrived home and Harry went in to the kitchen to make them both dinner. Akihiko was about to go and keep the boy company since he had explained for the boy that he couldn't cook at all and what a mess he had been before Misaki had entered his life. But his phone started ringing so he went out on the balcony to answer. ''Aikawa-san..''

'_'Sensei! We're hitting it big this time! Your latest book was a success!''_ She screamed excitedly through the phone.

''That's great, was that all?'' He wanted to end the call as fast as possible before any unnecessary questions started.

'_'Oh, sensei! Don't be like that! It's good isn't it? Anyway, how's Misaki doing? I haven't come over for moths!''_

Too late, it was true though. After having Misaki in his life he had a reason to finish his books as fast as possible to spend time with his lover, now though he wondered if Harry was going to be the change he needed.

''Don't know; he moved out last night'' And there was a sharp silence from the other end of the phone call.

'_'He... Moved out?...Why?'_' Aikawas voice had turned worried. He knew about their relationship even before they told her and she knew how much the author loved the boy and would do anything to keep him.

''..We had a fight... but it had been going bad for moths, if not years. It's not so much of a surprise as you would think'' He heard soft sobs though the line and stayed silent until Aikawa was ready to speak.

'_'I'm so sorry sensei... how are you holding up though... would you like me to come over after work? I can bring some food with me''_ That made the author smile widely at the thought of having Harry here.

''It's okay; I have a house guest who's making dinner right now. But feel free to come and meet him if you want to'' Usami waited and heard a confused ''HUUUH'' from the other line and only smiled wider as he saw Harry lay out the food on the table.

'_'...A house guest?_'' Usami heard some noises in the background and Aikawa had to end the call but she would be coming in an hour... or two at max.

The author went inside to see delicious looking food on the table. He smiled as he saw Harry struggling with taking of the apron the author had bought to him as he didn't want him to use the old one Misaki had somewhere in his old room.

''This looks delicious Harry'' The author said honestly when Harry had been able, with a little struggle, to take of the apron. He noticed how the boys' cheeks flamed up with a nice crimson color and saw the boy smile up at him.

''Thank you and I hope that it's okay not eating something Japanese though... I don't know what too cook as I never really done that before'' He looked at the food with a frown as if he was disappointed.

''It's more than alright, I haven't eaten an English dinner since I was a kid'' He looked in too the green eyed boy who nodded and started serving the dinner. As Usami took the first bit of food his taste buds started to explode with flavor. His eyes looked up with wide eyes at the younger one who looked at the authors face with a slightly afraid face.

''Was it alright?... did I over cook it? I knew i should have put more salt on th...'' He cut himself of as he saw the authors smile get wider and wider and he started feeling more confused by the minute.

''This is... Amazing! i haven't eaten anything like it before! You're a really good cook! it's perfect!'' Harrys' cheeks turned even darker then before and he averted his eyes mumbling thank you and as his hands were realized he let out a breath of relief and smiled as they continued eating

As Harry now was in the kitchen doing dishes and the landlord sitting with his computer starting up with a new novel called 'You put a spell on me'. Guess where he got the inspiration?, They heard someone knocking franticly at the door. At first he though Takahiro was back again with a new lash of insults but then he remembered that Aikawa was probably the one on the other side of the door. You see the author had gotten back the key from her as she saw it inappropriate as he had Misaki taking care of him. Now he had to remember giving it back just in case, He trusted Harry to keep him sane and healthy but the boy was so fragile despise his magical ability that he wanted to give Aikawa back the key just in case anything should happened to any of them.

As Aikawa was let in to the house she looked at the author with tear filled eyes and hugged him. Usami stood and held till she felt like letting go which were almost immediately. She wiped her face and smiled with still tears in her eyes at the author who invited her to sit down on the couch. They sat there and talked about the fight and how long the love been feeling one-sided but he skipped the part about saving the boy until Harry would give him permission as he didn't want the boy to get upset by something he wanted to keep a secret until they heard a soft voice behind.

''Would you like some brewed coffee? I made some tea too just in case.'' Harry looked a little nervous as he saw the unknown woman.

''OMG HE'S ADORABLE'' She shrieked and jumped of the couch hugging the boy while having one of her fan-girl moments. Usami sat there, chuckling until she let go of the now confused and slightly terrified boy. After she let go of Harry he backed away slowly looking between the two adults.

''We would very much like some coffee. Could you bring it out here and sit down with us? '' Harry nodded and was back after 10 minutes.

Aikawa kept looking at him and he felt more and more uncomfortable as her smile reached her ears and her eyes glittered of excitement. For what, he didn't know...

''Oh how rude of me! I'm Eri Aikawa and this mans' editor'' She said while pointing at Usami beside him.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harrison Evans but you can call me Harry'' Harry reached out his hand while smiling at her. He though she looked like, and reminded him a lot of a slimmer version of .  
She jumped up and down while smiling at him.

''So polite! And a real cutie too! Say is it a British accent I hear?'' Harry nodded and smiled at the woman's behavior. It made him miss the twins' pranks as they always jumped as excitedly as they come up with a new ideas.

''Yes I'm from England, visiting Japan'' He looked at the author wondering if he should tell her that 3 days ago Usami had saved him. **''Ugh, I'll just let Akihiko handle it if she asks something'' **

''oooh!~ how wonderful! Say is it raining a lot? Sensei has told me that when he lived there it rained quiet often''  
She glanced at the author now and then seeing that he looked at the boy with a happy smile she long ago started missing seeing. Harry giggled a little until he put the cup down on the table and wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his cheek on the knee while looking at Aikawa.

''Yes it does actually, Akihiko-san did you live in England before?'' he tilted his head and looked at the author with a questioning look.

''I lived there until I was 11 and then moved to Japan with my older brother and father'' Harry looked at him and nodded, he was happy that Akihiko were able to speak English so great otherwise he were afraid he would still be in the Dursleys care and the boy shivered at the thought of it and it didn't go unnoticed by the author.

''So how long are you staying here Evan-chan?'' breaking Harrys' thoughts. Harry looked between the two while thinking of a good way to answer. He looked at his knees and frowned.

''I...I'll stay as long as Akihio-san will allow me'' Aikawa got confused as she looked at the cute face getting scrunched up in a frown.

''Won't you family miss you?'' She asked softly and when she noticed Harry avert his eyes going silent she looked and saw the author looking worriedly at him; did she say wrong?

''I have taken over his guardianship until he is a legal adult and he'll be staying here until he feels like leaving'' Harry looked at the author with gratitude showing in his smile but he still had the sad look in his eyes as the smile once again disappeared.

''Guardianship?.. I don't understand.'' The author sighed and looked at Harry asking for permission to tell her and at his nod he began the tail. As she listened to the story silent tears fell down her cheeks and she felt her heart immediately finding a place for Harry. She stood up and sat down beside him giving him a hug. The sudden move and embrace was too much for Harry who started sobbing while returning the hug.

All Usami could do was sitting there, looking at the heart-broken boy vowing to never let anybody hurt him ever again.

**So... Misaki has left to live with Haruhiko. But Aikawa-san is now with us in the story so that's something! 3  
Any requests on the next chapter?**

please leave a review!

~ Meam alteri tabescere means 'Turn my language in to another' ~


End file.
